1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to robotics, and particularly, to a robot arm mechanism and a robot using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, robots are widely used in automated production settings A commonly used robot generally includes a plurality of rotary shafts and a plurality of motors assembled with the robot for driving the rotary shafts to rotate. In use, the motors generate much heat thereby sharply increasing the internal temperature within the robot. This may cause the motor encoder of the robot to send an alarm or even cause the robot to stop working. Therefore, cooling fans are assembled within the robot to dissipate and carry the heat to outside of the robot. However, the existing cooling fans occupy a relatively large amount of space within the robot, which means that the inner structure of the robot is made larger.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.